1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an addressing method of a color sequential display and more particularly to a frame-varying addressing method of a color sequential liquid crystal display (LCD).
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the flat panel display (FPD) industry has been focused on developing liquid crystal displays (LCDs), especially on developing thin film transistor (TFT) LCDs, and hoping to replace the role of cathode ray tube (CRT) displays in video applications. Each pixel on a TFT LCD is provided with a switching transistor for enabling image data to be written into a panel of the display.
One way of displaying the TFT LCD is to use color sequential technology. A typical frame for displaying a color image is divided into three subframes for the three primary colors of red, green and blue, and each subframe is further divided into a subframe writing period and a subframe illumination period. To display the color image, the TFT LCD is first addressed line by line by display drivers to write image data of the corresponding primary color into the pixels during the corresponding subframe writing period, in the meanwhile, capacitors located at each pixel are charged to set the liquid crystals within the pixels to their light transmittive states for displaying appropriate gray values of the corresponding primary color. Then, during the subframe illumination period, light sources, such as light emitting diode (LEDs), are turned on to display the corresponding primary color component of the color image, such that these three primary color components can be compositely perceived as a full-color image. However, the color sequential display is likely to suffer spatial intensity variations due to insufficient response time, which may cause the bottom portion of the TFT LCD to appear dimmer.
Hence, there is a need to provide a novel addressing method to effectively eliminate the spatial intensity variations associated with the conventional color sequential display.